Your Lyrics
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Shuuya Nanahara wants to ask Noriko to prom. His friends aren't that much help. [oneshot] [rated t for language] [book/manga verse]


Shuuya Nanahara was freaking out. Really, the decision should have been obvious. He could sing, he could play the guitar… but asking a girl to prom wasn't that easy, he realized as he stared at Noriko Nakagawa with his eyes narrowed. She was great at poetry, and she'd helped him out with lyrics once or twice… but he couldn't ask her to write lyrics for him to sing to her in order to ask her to prom.

Or could he?

He contemplated this, tapping his desk relentlessly. He kept staring and tapping until Shinji snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Then he jumped, jerked backward, and nearly elbowed Fumiyo Fujiyoshi in the face. Shinji snickered. "What's up, Nanahara?" he asked. "You've been looking at Nakagawa an awful lot lately."

"Are you going to ask her to prom?" Yutaka Seto asked, wriggling under Shinji's outstretched arm and standing straight in front of Shuuya. "You've got to do it right."

"And what do you know about asking girls to prom?" Shuuya asked, grinning. Yutaka kept standing tall – well, as tall as Yutaka _could _stand – though a bit of color had entered his cheeks. "Hell, are you two even _going _to prom?"

"We are going stag," Shinji said, resting his arms on Yutaka's head. "So that I can go home with whatever girl I feel like that evening and Yutaka can have a fun time."

"So you're going together."

"Stag. Together stag."

"I think that sort of defeats the purpose of going stag," Shuuya said. Shinji shook his head, looking adamant.

"If I go with Yutaka, _stag, _by the way, I can go home with my pick of girl. If I ask someone now, I might get sick of her by the time prom actually rolls around," Shinji said. He shrugged. "It's a perfect idea."

"Why don't you just find a girl you like, if you're scared of getting sick of her?" Nobu asked, leaning forward. Shinji sighed and flicked Nobu's forehead.

"Don't be stupid," he said. "There are no girls I _like. _I don't _like _girls. I _fuck _girls."

"Oh, so if you don't like girls, is that why you're going to prom with Yutaka?"

"I _told you-"_

Shuuya blocked them out and switched his gaze back to Noriko. She was writing something, hair falling over her face a bit as her hand moved quickly over the paper. Everyone was talking around her, talking about prom, about dating, about who they would take and who had asked them, and there she was, just writing. Shuuya smiled a little.

Maybe he'd sing to her anyway. If he couldn't think of anything else. He wouldn't sing any of his own stuff, because he wasn't very good at lyrics, but he could find some great tune to sing her – maybe a ballad. Unless he could have her write the lyrics, saying that they were for… someone else, or not mentioning it, and then turning it around on her…

But he'd prefer to be able to think up something else. Maybe he could just talk while strumming on his guitar?

…

Two days later, Shuuya Nanahara raced out of class just as they were dismissed, ducking around crowds and breaking through walls of people. He'd grabbed his guitar before leaving home, and had left it in the music room – he'd have to be fast if he wanted to grab it, get outside, and warm up before Nakagawa left the school, but he was a fast guy. He made it out in about two minutes. He warmed up a little – it was acoustic and not what he'd played the most the past few weeks, but he got used to the subtle differences soon enough – and by the time he was done, she was out.

"Noriko Nakagawa!" he shouted. He saw Shinji and Yutaka out of the corner of his eye and half-wondered where Nobu was. He strummed a little bit on the guitar. "I was going to sing to ask you, but then I realized all the decent lyrics I have are written by you. So this is really just a prop."

She stood, blushing a little, though he could see her smiling and it encouraged him.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?"

She bit down on her lower lip to stop her smile from growing and nodded, and Shuuya Nanahara cheered.

"I'll pick you up, then?"

* * *

><p><strong>I have had very little time for oneshots lately, ah, oops. But, yeah, this was requested by a user on Tumblr who wanted Shuuya asking Noriko to prom, and it's been a while since I've written a humorous oneshot, so I decided it was time.<strong>


End file.
